


Sing

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21
Summary: Luis has a nightmare, Rem comforts him.





	Sing

I bolted up in my bunk, almost hiting my head, panting heavily.

It happened again. I've been having the nightmares recently. The boys had been getting into a lot of trouble, and it's been starting to get more violent.

What if someone really does hurt them? What if I can't get help in time? What if I can't save them? What if-

"Lui? Are you okay? I heard you crying." Rem said outside the bunk.

I had been crying? I reached up to touch my face and sure enough, there were tear tracks.

"I'm going to open the curtain, okay."

I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me.

He pulled back the curtain slowly. "Sweetie, you're shaking. What happened?"

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Lui, I won't judge you." He said, climbing in my bunk. "You can talk to me."

I took a deep breath. From the sound of it I was still shaking. "It was just another nightmare. I'll be fine."

His face contorted into a worried expression. "Another? How long has this been happening?"

"About a week." I admitted.

"A week? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was stupid. I was scared. I don't even know." I was really crying now. I also realised how dark it was and it was really really late. This was confirmed when Rem yawned.

Then it occurred to me that I probably woke Remington up. Now I really felt bad. I knew how much he needed to rest, especially on back-to-back tours like we were currently on.

"I'm sorry, you should go back to bed, kitten." I said.

He hugged me close, "I'm not going to leave. I'll stay as long as you need me to."

He laid us both down and made his way under the blanket.

"This is stupid but... could you sing to me? I just love your voice and it might help me calm down. You don't have to, but-"

He chuckled. "I'll sing to you anytime you want."

He started playing with my hair and softly sang to me.

"My sweetness.   
Where do you go?  
When your friends tell me that you're out,  
When you told me you're at home."

I smiled at his song choice. While preforming it, he always managed to find me somewhere in the room and look right at me every time he said "my sweetness." It didn't mater if I was in the crowd or on the stage, he would find me. And he sang it with a smile on his face every time.

"So I follow  
You into the ground.  
I'll follow you anywhere, my baby.   
I'll follow you round and round."

"I love you baby." I whispered into his chest.

He kissed my head, and I fell asleep to his voice.

 


End file.
